Encerrados
by Madam Granger Potter
Summary: Que pasa cuando quedas encerrado en un cuarto de baño, desnudo y con el amor de tu vida..?" Entren y descubranlo.. mala en summary *H/HR* TERMINADO.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

-Tu crees que tu "súper plan" va a funcionar…-cuestionaba el

-No me gusta el tono que empleaste el decir "súper plan"-decía ella con las cejas alzadas – Pero estoy completamente segura que va a funcionar.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, cuenta conmigo.

-Sabía que me ayudarías…-decía ella abrazándolo cariñosamente – Ya veras como todo sale según mi plan.

-Eso espero…-decía el y antes que ella pudiera replicar la beso callando cualquier palabra de su parte.

Harry, Ron y Hermione compartían un departamento ase un par de años, aunque en los últimos dos Ron se quedaba mas en casa de Luna que con ellos, cosa que Harry agradecía, no por que no le gustara la compañía de Ron si no que… le gustaba mas que antes pasar tiempo solo con Hermione.

Antes no comprendía por que le agradaba tanto su compañía, o el hecho de querer verla a todas horas del día.

Pero esto se aclaro cuando ella comenzó a salir con Terry Boot, y un monstruo de celos nació dentro de el… y desde ese día comprendió que había atravesado la línea de la amistad, comprendió que se había enamorado de su amiga, de su mejor amiga Hermione Jane Granger.

De esto ya habían pasado varios meses, y las cosas seguían igual, Hermione saliendo con Terry, y Harry muriéndose de celos por cobarde.

Era un soleado día sábado y Harry se encontraba en su cama durmiendo placidamente, ya que Ron había salido a ver a Luna, y Hermione….pues Ron le había dicho antes de irse, que ella había salido temprano, pero no dijo donde iba, cosa que extraño al moreno. Aunque suponía donde podría estar y hasta con quien.

-Hermione… -susurraba Harry mientras dormía….- Mí Hermione… eres tan hermosa, y tu cuerpo me vuelve loco… y… AHHH NO OTRA VES…¡¡ -exclamaba el moreno despertando de golpe – No puedo estar soñando con ella de "esta manera", soy un pervertido ella es mi amiga…Más te vale sacarte esos sueños calenturientos de la cabeza Harry…- se decía así mismo golpeándose la cabeza con las manos. – Lo mejor será tomar una ducha bien fría, haber si así me despejo un poco.

Harry se levantaba de su cama a paso lento, sin ninguna prisa ya que se encontraba (supuestamente) solo y no tenía prisa por desocupar rápido la ducha, mientras se desvestía buscaba una toalla en el armario, cuando la encontró se la anudo a la cintura, y se dirigió al baño.

Entro, cerro la puerta, se quito la toalla dejándola sobre el mueble del lavábamos, estiro la mano para correr la cortina de la ducha, pero antes que pudiera tocarla la cortina esta se corrió, dejando ver a una Hermione completamente desnuda y mojada.

-Ha… rry

-Her…mi…one

Los dos quedaron mas que sorprendidos al mirarse, parecía que ni si quiera respiraban, fueron solo unos segundos pero para ellos parecieron las horas mas largas de su vida.

Y antes que Harry pudiera intentar decir algo, Hermione corrió la cortina de la ducha con la cara más roja que el pelo de Ron.

Harry tomo mas que rápido la su toalla del mueble y la volvió a anudar a su cintura, con manos temblorosas. "Por merlín y toda su magia… no puedo creer que la allá visto

Desnuda…. DIOS DESNUDA…"

-Discúlpame Hermione…-decía Harry avergonzado –No sabia que estabas aquí, no te oí llegar, de verdad discúlpame…

"Respira Hermione respira y relájate, Dios santo… ni en mis mejores sueños lo vi desnudo…¡¡ relájate y dile algo..."

-No te preocupes…yo, no me oíste llegar?- cuestionaba extrañada…- llegar de donde?

-Pues no se dime tu, Ron me dijo que habías salido temprano.

-Que yo había salido temprano…?,- repitió asomando su cabeza por un lado de la cortina….- tu eras el que había salido temprano…eso me dijo antes de irse…

-Que raro… por que nos mentiría…?

-No se, ya sabes que Ron esta loco…-decía la castaña sonriendo, pero al bajar la vista por el pecho desnudo de su amigo, el color rojizo volvió a sus mejillas y tubo que correr la cortina otra ves.

-Estas bien…? –preguntaba Harry extrañado

-Si…estoy bien…- decía respirando hondo – Harry..?

-Dime..

-Em... podrías alcanzarme la bata que esta colgada en la puerta,? por favor

-Claro…-decía el moreno…- Aquí tienes

-Gracias…-decía Hermione sacando solo una mano para alcanzar la bata.

Cuando la cortina se corrió una ves más, dejo ver a una Hermione con una bata blanca bien anudada a la cintura con el pelo mojado, dejando a Harry pasmado por la imagen de su amiga.

-Bien….toda tuya Harry…-decía Hermione apuntando la ducha, sacando a su amigo de su pasmo.

-S..si gracias…-decía entrando a la ducha.

Ya más relajada Hermione se dispuso a salir del baño, aun con la imagen de Harry desnudo en su mente, tomo al pomo de la puerta, lo giro y tiro, pero para su sorpresa la puerta no se abrió, lo volvió a intentar pero nada.

Hermione giro sobre sus talones y miro hacía a la ducha

-Harry…?

-Que..?

-La puerta….

-La puerta que..?

-No… se abre…-decía con un hilo de voz

-QUE….¡¡ -exclamaba desde la ducha " Encerrados estamos ENCERRADOS…¡¡"


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Harry salio como una bala de la ducha, con la toalla puesta obviamente, tomo el pomo de la puerta con ambas manos y tiro con todas sus fuerzas, pero la puerta no se abrió ni un centímetro.

-Es extraño que se allá atorado…no crees? –preguntaba Hermione mirando a su amigo que ya estaba con la cara roja por tanta fuerza que ejercía al intentar abrir la puerta.

-Si demasiado extraño…-decía acomodándose la toalla antes que cayera al suelo.

-Tienes alguna idea…?

-Si tengo una… hazte un poco para atrás…-pedía el moreno, Hermione lo miraba extrañada pero le hacia caso.

Harry tomo impulso y corriendo golpeo la puerta con el hombro derecho, con toda su fuerza. Y como era de esperar la puerta no se abrió. Lo único que Harry consiguió fue caer al suelo con el hombro rojo y adolorido.

-Harry, estas bien…? –decía Hermione ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Yo si…pero mi hombro no…-decía con dolor sobándose el hombro

-Eres un tonto Harry, como se te ocurre hacer eso…no ves que la puerta se abre hacia adentro, y golpeándola hacia fuera es obvio que no se va a abrir…

-Si tienes razón no pensé en eso…

-Ya me di cuenta…- decía mirándolo con las cejas alzadas… y en menos de dos segundos cambio su expresión a una de suma felicidad….- Pero que tontos somos Harry…¡¡ solo tenemos que aparecernos fuera del baño y listo….- aclaraba mas que feliz por su idea.

-Hermione….

-Shh cállate Harry, deja concentrarme…-decía la castaña con los ojos cerrados, pasaron unos minutos y Hermione seguía hay en el mismo lugar…- Pero por que no puedo aparecerme…?

-Si me dejas hablar, podría recordarte que el departamento tiene un hechizo anti-aparición y en el único lugar donde podemos aparecernos es desde el vestíbulo, y déjame recordarte algo mas…lo del hechizo fue tu brillante idea..- concluyo Harry con una gran sonrisa burlesca.

-Maldición ¡¡ lo olvide…-decía enojada.

-Ya me di cuenta…- repetía Harry lo mismo que ella le había dicho minutos antes…consiguiendo que su amiga le lanzara una mirada de sumo enojo.

-Que clase de aurores somos Harry…-decía Hermione con una media sonrisa…- Mira que quedarnos encerrados en un baño, nos baja un poco el rango.

Ambos rieron con el comentario de Hermione, que no dejaba de tener la razón, Ya que ambos junto con Ron eran los mejores aurores del Ministerio, y quedarse encerrados en un baño, sin varita.

-Bueno, hay una forma de salir…-decía Harry algo inseguro

-La hay ..?? y por que no lo dijiste antes..? –le reclamaba Hermione

-Será por que, saltar por la ventana del baño y caer del noveno piso es una idea suicida…?-decía Harry sentándose en el borde de la bañera.

Hermione abría la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió y la volvió a cerrar, sentándose en el mueble del lavábamos.

Harry la observo detenidamente unos minutos, desde su rostro hasta la punta de los pies, y volvió a subir pero no a su rostro si no que se detuvo en el escote de la bata que se había abierto mas de lo debido, y dejaba ver perfectamente en inicio de los senos de Hermione, haciendo que Harry quedara boquiabierto…"Por Merlín y toda su vendita magia".

Harry meneaba la cabeza para sacar sus pensamientos poco decentes de su cabeza, y con mucho esfuerzo lograba sacar la vista del cuerpo de su amiga. " No es el momento para fantasear con estas cosas Potter…" se reprendía a su mismo.

-Harry, estas bien…-preguntaba su amiga, al ver a su amigo hacer distintas muecas.

-No…DIGO SI… si estoy bien…-decía algo sonrojado.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ambos solo se miraban en silencio, como esperando que un milagro los sacara de hay. Un sonido algo extraño hizo a Hermione mirar divertida a su amigo.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre...¡ -decía Hermione sonriendo

-Si, mi estomago –decía Harry poniendo ambas manos sobre su estomago.

Un segundo ruido extraño, hizo que ambos voltearan hacia la puerta que seguía cerrada, pero había algo diferente. En el suelo había una cesta llena de…

-Fruta y jugo…? –exclamaba Harry mirando a su amiga.

-Lo voy a matar Harry…. TE VOY A MATAR RONAL WEASLY…¡¡ gritaba Hermione golpeando la puerta….- ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA SI NO QUIERES TERMINAR COMO UNA CUCARACHA APLASTADA…¡¡

-Hermione cálmate…-pedía Harry agarrándola de la cintura para alejarla de la puerta.

-COMO ME PIDES QUE ME CALME SI ESE AHHH…

Harry la daba vuelta para quedar frente a frente, y tomar su rostro con sus manos, quedando mas cerca de lo que Harry esperaba.

-Hermy relájate…yo mismo te voy a ayudar a convertir a Ron en una cucaracha cuando salga de aquí…-decía Harry casi susurrando…" si me acerco solo un poco podría besarla."

-S.si creo que me altere demasiado….-decía algo nerviosa la castaña…" Por que no te acercas y me besas.."

Ambos quedaron así durante varios segundos, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus bocas, y cada ves se sentían más nerviosos, Harry se acerco un poco mas hasta rozar sus labios con los de Hermione, haciendo que ambos cerraran los ojos.

"Merlín me va a besar"

"Merlín la boy a besar"

Y en ese momento ambos……

**--0o0o0o0o0o--**

**Hola...¡¡**

**Me alegra que les guste el fic, la idea surjio de una tarde de osio...**

**jajajaa...**

**Y bueno este es el resultado, es un fic cortito de no mas de 5 capitulos,**

**pero de lo bueno poco...o no..? jajaja**

**Queria agradecer a: Sarita89, Pattypotter09, LoonyPotter, Lu.Fan.Potter, Araneli h y hr**

**por darce el tiempo de leer el fic, y rejarme un reviews.**

**Gracias...y nos vemos en el**

**proximo capitulo...**


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola...

Como estan, me imagino que con ganas de matarme, por cortar el capi en la mejor

parte...

jajajjajaa...

Pero si me matan no podre seguir actualizando...asi que no es una buena opcion...

Muchas gracias a tods por sus review... y espero que sigan

leyendo el fic, que se pone mejor...

Aqui les dejo el capi...

DISFRUTENLO...¡¡

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capitulo 3

"Merlín me va a besar"

"Merlín la boy a besar"

Y en ese momento ambos……escucharon un sonido familiar, que los hizo volver a la realidad, separándose como si el otro tuviera electricidad en el cuerpo.

"Maldito reloj, cuando salga de aquí lo voy a QUEMAR….¡¡" Pensaba Harry molesto, ya que el reloj al marcar las doce del medio día, donaban unas campanas un poco, bastante fuertes.

Ambos sin mirarse volvieron a su "asientos" Harry en el borde de la bañera, y Hermione en el mueble del lavamanos.

-Bueno solo nos queda esperar a que Ron se digne a llegar…-decía Harry mirando a su amiga

-Yo diría a que se digne a abrir la MALDITA PUERTA…-exclamaba Hermione mirando la puerta, como si Ron estuviera atrás de ella escuchando.

Hermione volteo a mirar a su amigo, ya mas calmada, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos se ruborizaron y miraron el suelo, que en ese momento les parecía lo mas interesante del mundo.

_ 2 Horas Después…_

Harry se encontraba recostado en el suelo del baño, sudoroso y muy agitado, pasando las manos por su cabello varias veces despeinándolo más que nunca, aun sin creer lo que había estado haciendo en estas dos horas sin parar, nunca se imagino que su energía física, le diera para tanto.

"Definitivamente el Quidditch me sirvió para algo "Pensaba Harry sonriendo tontamente.

-Que…ya te cansaste Potter…?-cuestionaba Hermione con una gran sonrisa, desde el mueble donde estaba recostada.

-Claro que no Granger…-decía Harry sonriéndole, desafiante…- Solo estaba recuperando energías para hacerlo unas vez más.

-Y crees poder hacerlo una ves mas…?

-Puedo hacerlo las veces que quieras Hermione?

-Mmm, pues ver para creer….-decía sonriendo y mirando fijamente a su amigo

-Bien si eso quieres…-decía Harry poniéndose de pie…- Lista..?

-Muy lista….

-Bien aquí voy…

-Hazlo despacio…

-Si lo hago despacio no resulta, tiene que ser rápido y fuerte.

-Pero eso dolerá…no crees..?

-No te preocupes, después de hacerlo tantas veces ya no duele…

-Bien si tu lo dices…hazlo de una vez

-Estas bien, aquí voy

Harry tomaba un poco de impulso y …

-AHHH…-Caía de espalda al suelo.

-Harry por millonésima vez deja de hacer eso, vas a terminar con el hombro quebrado.-lo regañaba su amiga

-Tenía que intentarlo…-se defendía el desde el suelo…-Aunque ya me quedo claro que golpear la puerta no sirve.

-Hasta que te diste cuenta.

Y es que en estas dos horas, Harry había estado golpeando al puerta con el hombro, para según el abrirla, y por mas que Hermione gastaba energía diciéndole que eso no iba a servir y lo único que iba a conseguir era romperse le hombro.

Pero el haciendo oídos sordos, seguía golpeando la puerta, y después de varios, mejor dicho MUCHOS intentos fallidos se dio por vencido.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será bañarme…-decía poniendo de pie y acomodándose la toalla

-QUE COSA…¡¡- exclamaba Hermione sentándose de golpe en el mueble.

-Bañarme ya sabes, meterse a la ducha…abrir la llave del agua mojarse…y

-Se lo que significa bañarse…¡-decía exasperada….- Pero no puedes bañarte.

-Y por que no..?- decía Harry dándole la espalda a su amiga, corriendo la cortina de la ducha.

-Bueno….po…por que estoy yo aquí.. –decía nerviosa, mirando la ancha espalda de Harry

-Y eso que tiene…-decía entrando a la ducha y corriendo a cortina…- No me ves…verdad?

-N..no, no te veo…-Mentía la castaña, mirando la silueta de Harry dentro de la ducha.

A los pocos segundos el baño comenzó a llenarse de vapor, y Hermione aun mirando a silueta de su amigo, comenzó a llenarse de calor.

"Por Merlín si sigo mirándole el trasero, la espalda, sus largas piernas…y su…NOO HERMIONE, quita la mirada de el….o terminaras entrando a la ducha con el, y no a bañarte precisamente."

-Y que pasaría si lo hago…-susurraba poniéndose de pie…- antes estuvimos a punto de besarnos, y…-decía abriendo su bata… y dejándola caer al suelo -al diablo con todo…¡¡ -decía estirando su mano, tomo la cortina y….


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus buenos review...**

**solo falta un capi para que este fic llegue a su final**

**que sera un capi 100 lemon.**

**Aqui les dejo el capi 4...**

CAPITULO 4

-Y que pasaría si lo hago…-susurraba poniéndose de pie…- antes estuvimos a punto de besarnos, y…-decía abriendo su bata… y dejándola caer al suelo -al diablo con todo…¡¡ -decía estirando su mano, tomo la cortina y….alcanzo a correrla solo unos centímetros, cuando el reloj de la sala sonó anunciando que ya eran las tres de la tarde, asustando a la castaña

"Maldito reloj, cuando salga de aquí lo voy a QUEMAR…¡¡" Pensaba Hermione, dispuesta a seguir donde se había quedado, pero en ese momento Harry cerro la llave del agua anunciando que ya había terminado de ducharse, para mala suerte de su amiga.

Hermione al darse cuenta de esto recogió más que rápido su bata del suelo, colocándosela rápidamente y volviendo a sentarse en el mueble. Lamentándose por no haber sido más rápida.

En ese momento Harry salio de la ducha, con a toalla anudada a la cintura, y con su cabello todo despeinado, y por su cuello y pecho caían gotas de agua de su cabello.

Viéndose mas atractivo de lo que ya era además de sexy, según Hermione. Que muy disimuladamente lo estaba devorando con la mirada.

Harry la miro y camino directo hacía ella, con sus ojos verdes clavados en los miel de ella. Haciendo que Hermione se le subieran los colores y le viniera un ataque de nervios.

Harry se paro frente a ella, y sin despegar sus ojos de los de su amiga, puso sus manos en las ridollas de su sonrojada amiga, y las separo un poco.

"Por Merlín…¡¡ que esta haciendo..? y por que diablos yo no hago nada para detenerlo..?"

Y sin dejar de mirar los ojos miel de su amiga, Harry se agacho un poco e introdujo una mano entre las piernas de su amiga. Hermione solo lo miraba, le era imposible decir algo.

Harry sonrió por al cara de sorpresa de su amiga, cuando Harry saco su mano, en ella tenía una toalla. Y es que su amiga se había sentado en el mueble donde se guardaban las toallas.

-Te encuentras bien…? –cuestionaba Harry secándose el cabello con la toalla que había sacado del mueble.

"Estupidas hormonas…¡¡, que me hacen pensar cosas que no son…"

-Hermione…- llamaba su amigo al no obtener respuesta de ella.

-Ah que…? OH si estoy bien….-se apresuraba a decir…

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo no crees, ya son las tres de la tarde..-decía Harry en modo casual, para hacer tema de conversación, sentándose en el suelo al lado de la cesta con comida…

-Pues si ya es mu…DIJISTE LAS TRES..¡¡ - exclamaba mas que alarmada, sobresaltando a su amigo.

-Si eso dije…-decía Harry mordiendo una manzana…- Por que te alarmas tanto, tenías algún compromiso…? –cuestionaba con mucha curiosidad.

-Si había quedado con Terry para almorzar….-decía con resignación ya que obviamente no iba a llegar a ese almuerzo.

Al escuchar esto Harry no pudo evitar sentir un monstruo de celos, y la manzana que estaba comiendo antes callo olvidada al fondo de la cesta, cuando su apetito desapareció por arte de magia, o mejor dicho por arte de las palabras de Hermione.

-Pues vas a tener que almorzar con el otro día…-decía serio, aunque satisfecho ya que el imbesil te Terry había quedado plantado. "Que estupido apuesto a que todavía te esta esperando… ya puedo imaginar su cara… Jajaja"

Y sin proponérselo Harry dejo escapar una sonora carcajada. Logrando que su amiga lo mirar mas que sería, y algo molesta por su comportamiento.

-Se puede saber que es tan gracioso…?- preguntaba cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho…-Que yo recuerde no te conté ningún chiste.

Harry se levanto caminando hacia ella, y con semblante sereno se paro frente a ella.

-Lo siento Hermione, no quise ser grosero contigo- decía el moreno a modo de disculpa…-Pero no puedo evitar alegrarme.

-Alegrarte…? Y alegrarte por que…? –cuestionaba ya sin enojo, pero muy curiosa.

Harry volvía a separarse de ella, y caminaba de lado a lado por el baño. Tomando valor a cada paso que daba…"Vamos Potter demuestra que eres un Gryffindor… es tu oportunidad de decir la verdad…"

-Será…-comenzaba algo inseguro el moreno…- Será por que odio a ese imbesil de Terry Boot, Porque odio verte con el….-seguía Harry ya mas seguro de sus palabras…- Y por que me encanta la idea que lo dejes plantado.

-Pero Harry…

-No espera déjame terminar…! –decía callando a su amiga, que lo miraba expectante aun sin comprender donde quería llegar su amigo….- Y sabes por que me pasa todo esto…?

Hermione solo lo miraba negando con la cabeza, sin atreverse a decir nada.

Harry volvió a acercarse a ella, pero esta vez hizo algo diferente, ya que suavemente tomo su rostro entre sus manos, para hacer que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros, y en ese momento le susurro…

-Por que me gustas…, Por que te quiero…, y por que yo…Te amo – concluía sonriendo, a una Hermione muy sorprendida.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio Hermione sonrió y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca, esta fue callada por los dulces labios de su amigo, en un lento y apasionado beso.

Cuando por fin se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron intensamente y ambos sonrieron, y la primera en hablar fue la castaña.

-Es…es verdad lo que me acabas de decir…?-preguntaba creyendo que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma.

-Claro que es verdad…¡ -exclamaba un sonriente Harry…

-Harry…

-Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo…- Seguía hablando el moreno asiendo caso omiso al llamado de su amiga. - solo que no me atrevía a decírtelo, tenía miedo que tu no…..

Hermione lo callaba dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Ahora eres tu el que no me deja terminar…-decía Hermione sonriendo a su amigo…- Harry yo….yo ya sabía todo esto.

-Lo sabías…?..pero como…?

-Te escuche cuando se lo decías a Ron o mejor dicho cuando Ron te obligo a confesar…-decía soltando una pequeña risa…-Pero como no me decías nada, y los días seguían pasando, pues se me ocurrió decirte que estaba saliendo con Terry….claro que Salí con el pero solo una vez, las otras veces que decía que iba a salir con el era mentira… siempre salía con Ginny…Tenia que hacer algo para que me dijeras lo que sentías….¡¡-decía acercándose al rostro de su amigo, para poder susurrarle…- Y ahora que por fin me lo dices…puedo decirte sin miedo que …Yo también Te amo Harry…¡ -decía antes de besarlo con toda la pasión y el amor, que sentía por su "amigo"


	5. Capitulo 5 Final

**Hola...**

**Disculpen la demora, pero me fue imposible actualizar el fin de semana,**

**pero bueno aqui estoy para dejarles el 5to y ultimo capitulo de este pequeño fic.**

**Quiero agradecer a: Lu.Fan.Potter, Sarita89, Atram potter, Loony Potter, Eliza Kgranger, Awen Granger, Malu Daidoji, Araneli h y hr, Pattypotter,09, Cleoru Misumi, Meliinapotter.**

**Por darse el tiempo de leer y seguir el fic, y haber dejado un review. De verdad muchas**

**GRACIAS, a tods.**

**Me despido...**

**y espero muy pronto volver con otro Fic.**

**Hasta la proxima...**

**Madam Granger Potter.**

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo es 100 LEMON, (No apto para cardiacos)**

**CAPITULO 5**

-Te escuche cuando se lo decías a Ron o mejor dicho cuando Ron te obligo a confesar…-decía soltando una pequeña risa…-Pero como no me decías nada, y los días seguían pasando, pues se me ocurrió decirte que estaba saliendo con Terry….claro que Salí con el pero solo una vez, las otras veces que decía que iba a salir con el era mentira… siempre salía con Ginny…Tenia que hacer algo para que me dijeras lo que sentías….¡¡-decía acercándose al rostro de su amigo, para poder susurrarle…- Y ahora que por fin me lo dices…puedo decirte sin miedo que …Yo también Te amo Harry…¡ -decía antes de besarlo con toda la pasión y el amor, que sentía por su "amigo".

-No…sabes…cuanto deseaba…probar…tus labios…-decía Harry entre besos, colocando sus manos en las caderas de la castaña, para atraerla mas asía el.

-Te amo tanto…-susurraba Hermione, poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de Harry y entrelazando sus dedos en su húmedo cabello negro, al tiempo que abría un poco sus piernas, para estar mas cómoda y atraer al moreno mas cerca de su cuerpo.

Los besos se hicieron más intensos cuando tímidamente sus lenguas se encontraron, reconociéndose, explorando sus bocas, haciendo suyo cada rincón.

Pero sus manos no permanecieron quietas mucho tiempo, Hermione fue bajando sus manos por la espalda del moreno, recorriendo cada centímetro, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, con esa lenta y delicada caricia que para el era una tortura, y aunque solo llevara puesta una toalla, sentía un calor abrumador en todo el cuerpo.

Harry no se quedo atrás, ya que tenía en mente hacer sentir a Hermione lo que ella se hacia sentir a el, y lentamente abandono su boca para trazar un camino de besos por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus hombros donde con cuidado bajo la bata para dejar al descubiertos sus suaves hombros, los cuales comenzó a besar lentamente.

Luego volvió a subir por su cuello hasta su boca, donde la volvió a besar con renovada pasión y deseo.

Pero antes que Harry pudiera hacer algo mas, Hermione lo separo bruscamente de ella. Cosa que alarmo al moreno, ya que pensó que ella podría salir corriendo (Cosa que era imposible estando los dos encerrados). Hermione se bajo del mueble y camino asía la ducha una vez adentro miro intensamente a Harry, haciendo que este tragara saliva.

Hermione sonrío como si fuera a realizar alguna travesura, y sin despegar los ojos de los verdes de su "amigo", deshizo el nudo de su bata, abriéndola completamente y con cuidado se la quito y la lanzo a los pies de Harry.

El cual estaba mas que anonadado, al ver a Hermione completamente desnuda antes el.

-Eres…eres hermosa…-decía en un suspiro recorriendo el perfecto cuerpo de la castaña con la mirada, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Ven….-llamaba ella casi en un susurro extendiendo la mano asía el.

Harry no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa llena de picardía en su rostro, mirando con la misma intensidad que ella lo miraba a el, se quito la toalla, haciendo que Hermione se mordiera el labio inferior, al ver esto el calor corporal del moreno aumento aun mas, al punto de sentir que se la sangre le quemaba y corría a una velocidad vertiginosa por sus venas.

Se sentía tan abrumado que llego a pensar que estaba viviendo una mas de sus tanta fantasías con su amiga.

-Por favor Harry…ven –decía ella con una voz que a él, le pareció más que sensual, y obedientemente se acerco a ella, entrando a la ducha la tomo de la cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran, haciendo que ambos gimieran levemente, Hermione le paso los brazos por su cuello, y lentamente comenzó a besarlo.

Harry la aprisiono contra la pared, para así sentirla mas cerca de el. El solo rose de sus pezones duros contra su pecho, lo volvió loco, sentir su piel suave frotarse contra su cuerpo… era demasiado se estaba excitando tanto o mas que Hermione..

Comenzó a acariciarla nuevamente, mientras la besaba con todo el amor, pasión y deseo que pudiera transmitirle. Primero su espalda, su cintura, tomo una de sus piernas levantándola, haciendo que sus sexos chocaran abiertamente.

-Harry…-gemía Hermione, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del moreno.

Harry siguió acariciándola mientras se frotaba lentamente contra ella, preparándola para el momento. Y sin soltar su pierna, comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiéndolo lentamente, besando sus hombros, hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales beso hasta el cansancio, mordió los erguidos pezones, haciendo que Hermione gimiera mas y mas, le encantaba escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, de esa manera, como diciéndole que parara y a la ves que no se detuviera.

Hermione se sentía en otro planeta, las sensaciones que Harry le provocaba esa manera tan sutil, de tocarla, de besarla….la estaba volviendo literalmente loca. Busco una vez más los labios de su amado, y cuando los encontró los devoro en un beso hambriento, mordiendo el labio inferior de Harry.

La castaña lo separo un poco de su cuerpo, asiendo que de mala gana Harry soltara su pecho y su pierna, Hermione le sonrió estaba igual o mas sonrojado que ella, levanto sus manos pasándola por su cabello negro, bajando por su cara, su cuello paso lentamente las unas por su pecho haciéndolo estremecer, mientras besaba su cuello, mordiendo cada parte de este, hasta llegar a su pecho donde beso cada centímetro de piel que podía, mordiendo quedadamente.

Bajo un poco mas sus manos hasta llegar al miembro erecto de su amigo, el cual tomo con sumo cuidado, y apretó ligeramente, arrancando un largo gemido de la garganta de Harry, el cual estaba con los ojos cerrado, disfrutando de las sensaciones que su querida Hermione le brindaba.

Hermione acaricio y estimulo largo tiempo el miembro de su amigo, le encantaba y satisfacía ver su rostro, lleno de deseo y pasión por lo que ella le hacia, pero fue justamente el, quien le tomo las manos aprisionándolas contra la pared a la altura de su cabeza.

La beso ferozmente, le soltó las manos, y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos acuno uno en cada mano, masajeándolos con sus palmas, apretando con sus pulgares los pezones. Bajo una de sus manos por el estomago suave de la castaña, sintiendo su piel sedosa bajo su palma, rozo el bello castaño de ella, haciéndola estremecer.

-Abre un poco tus piernas, preciosa….-susurraba contra su boca, antes de besarla.

Hermione sin objeción hizo lo que el le ordeno, a los segundo volvió a sentir la mano de Harry rozar sus sexo, acario primero su pierna, y fue subiendo hasta llegar al sexo húmedo de su amada castaña, masajeo lentamente, buscando ese pequeño botón de placer, y cuando lo encontró, Hermione rompió el beso para dejar salir un profundo gemido de placer.

Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de controlar todo el placer, y las miles de sensaciones que le recorrieran el cuerpo entero.

-Ese gesto me vuelve loco…-susurraba Harry, mirándola intensamente.

-Harry….-Gemía ella sin poder evitarlo…arqueándose contra el cuerpo de el, haciendo que sus senos chocaran con el duro pecho de Harry.

Ella lo deseaba, lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo, Harry podía sentirlo, su cuerpo se lo decía, igual que el suyo, y supo que si no terminaba pronto con esta tortura, terminaría explotando de excitación.

Con delicadeza quito la mano del sexo ya húmedo de Hermione, ella lo miro intensamente con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, Harry le separo mas las piernas, y con cuidado la levanto, haciendo que ella entrelazara sus piernas en la cadera de Harry, acercándolo mas asía ella y lentamente el fue bajándola, y fue entrando en ella centímetro a centímetro. Con toda la suavidad y lentitud que su cuerpo le permitió.

Ambos gimieron cuando el estuvo completamente dentro de ella, Harry comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento, acariciándola todo lo que podía, mientras ella lo besaba y gemía contra su boca.

El ritmo de sus embestidas fue aumentando al igual que sus gemido, nada mas les importaba, ni si quiera importaba si Ron llegaba o no, lo único que querían en ese momento era estar el uno con el otro, sin dejar de tocarse y besarse.

Sus respiraciones agitadas y sus gemidos eran todo lo que se oía en el cuarto de baño, ambos se sentían en la gloria misma, flotando el las nubes, ninguno quería que esto terminara, pero sabían que el final estaba cerca.

Hermione se aferro mas a Harry cuando el comenzó a embestirla con mas rapidez, y pronto sintió todo su cuerpo contraerse, y parecía que a cada momento su cavidad se encogía mas, apretando el miembro de Harry. Y cuando el la embistió por ultima vez, sintió como todo su cuerpo se encogió de placer. Haciendo que ambos gimieran por última vez.

Sin separarse, Harry se sentó en la ducha ya que sus piernas parecían gelatina, poniendo a Hermione sobre el.

-Por Merlín…. Fue increíble….-decía Hermione sonriendo

-Si que lo fue…-decía devolviéndole a sonrisa…-Te amo preciosa

-Y yo te amo a ti…-decía regalándole un corto beso…-Harry la puerta esta abierta…

-Si…? Me alegro…-decía sin darle mucha importancia.

-No quieres que salgamos…? –preguntaba extrañada.

-Si, pero todavía no….quisiera quedarme un par de horas mas aquí contigo…-decía con picardía

-Un par de horas…? Mmm, y haciendo que exactamente…? –decía pasando las manos por su pecho.

-Pues, tengo planeado hacerte el amor el resto de al tarde…-decía simplemente acariciando su espalda.

-Y que esperas para comenzar…-decía Hermione antes de besarlo, beso que el respondió gustoso con renovada pasión y deseo…

-Bien creo que funciono….

-Crees…? Ronald es Obvio que resulto….solo es cosa de escucharlos…-decía Luna apuntando al puerta del baño.

-Esta bien resulto….¡ -exclamaba ….-Ahora vamos, no creo poder soportar escucharlos un minuto mas…

-OH que exagerado eres…-decía Luna muy relajada.

-Exagerado…? Luna son mis amigos, no es bueno para mi salud mental, escucharlos teniendo sexo….y si sigo aquí en segundo mas no podré dormir en semanas….-decía con exasperación, caminando asía el vestíbulo.

-Esta bien ya entendí…vamos…-decía la rubia siguiendo a Ron…- OH casi lo olvido….pero que tonta…-Luna volvía sobre sus pasos, y con un ligero movimiento de varita entreabrió al puerta del baño… -Ahora si vamos.

-Y adonde se supone que vamos…?-preguntaba Ron, tomándola de la cintura

Luna le sonrío, mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello, y antes de besarlo dijo:

-A mi departamento a hacer el amor...- Con esto lo beso intensamente, para luego hacer que ambos desaparecieran.

--

--

**°0°0° FIN °0°0°**

--

--


End file.
